The Fight Never Ends
by Bud7312
Summary: About 20 years have passed since the beatdown. What will happen when a rivalry forms between Ryan's son Drake and Jake's son Creg? When Drake starts to get too close to Amy Jake's daughter what will her older brother do.
1. Chapter 1

The Fight Never Ends

Ch.1

Why would it be a dream?

_I can hear the shouts of multiple people; it is 1:30am the beatdown is almost up to the semis. I watch the fight, it's my friend Jack against a guy named Pat. I hope he wins. The fight ends with Pat out cold. After my fight I move onto the finals. I hope me and Jack can be the finalists, it would be like training. I watch as HE walks out of the crowd, the beatdown king for the past 2 years. He has the eyes and smile of his father. HE has deep cold blue eyes and a smile that reminds you of the devil. Jack looks nervous. The fight ends with Jack in a head lock and taping out, I understood. The fear sets in I must fight HIM, Drake McCarthy._

I start to hear my name and I'm being punched.

"Creg! Creg! Wake up"

I open my eyes it was all a dream. I look at my clock, 7:10am. I'm going to miss the bus to school. My sister screams at me to get ready,

"Dad has a morning class; he can **not** drive us if we miss the bus. Hurry up!"

In 5 minutes I'm ready to go, I run downstairs so fast I almost face plant right into a punching bag. Me and my sister run to the bus stop, I beat her, but what else is new. I'm a sophomore and she is a freshman in the prison everyone calls high school. We are the home of the Cougars in the town of Orlando.

As I get off the bus, I see HIM drive by and park in a senior spot. _I wonder what he did to get that_. It's Drake McCarthy, my archrival, it's in my blood. His father Ryan hated my father; Ryan was a fighter he was known as "The Terror" he only won 2 beatdowns though. Drake has won 3 and is known as "The Nightmare". Him and his father share a few things besides their piercing eyes and cold smile, they are only happy when they are breaking someone's nose.

He looks up from his car and sees me. He gives me the traditional smile with kind eyes. I will never fall for it; my sister on the other hand thinks he deserves a chance. Every time I see her talking to him I drag her away. The look fills me with anger I'm still letting off steam after first period, this anger will come back to life in my science lab, and McCarthy is there. Even worse is my sister is his lab partner.

_Please let there be a fire drill or something to prevent my suffering!_


	2. Chapter 2

The Fight Never Ends

Ch.2

My living hell

I walk into lab and see Drake sitting on a table where my sister is. She is laughing; she looks up and sees me. She stops and Drake noticed, she glances at me and then down at the table. Drake turns and looks at me, he smiles and stands up. He starts to walk towards me with long strides. I curse under my breath, why did my sister have to be smart and skip earth science and come right to Bio. As he starts to walk towards me I prepare myself for anything he might do. Just as Drake says

"Do you have a problem?"

The teacher comes into the room and tells us to open our books to lab 18 and work. As soon as he tells us to get to work he buries his face into the computer. I go and sit with my partner Nick; he is a friend of Drake's. He starts to explain to me what the lab is about all I hear is,

"This lab is mainly one the parts of the eye…"

I don't listen to the rest instead I stare at my sister and Drake. It looks like he is talking to her about a fight, he starts to make a punching motion and she starts to laugh and nod, it makes me sick. By the time the bell rings, I did nothing but glare at Drake. This is the third class in a row; if my grade falls my dad won't let me train. I watch as Drake walks out with my sister, his hand brushes past hers as they go their separate ways. I get so mad I punch a locker. Next thing I know I'm icing my knuckles and I have a demerit for foul language. It's not my fault I cursed when I punched the locker it hurt like hell. I go home on the bus and that's when I notice Amy didn't take the bus. She probably missed it again and had to walk home. I get home and my living hell continues with my dad seeing my hand he blows up on me and says,

"Did you get in a fight?"

He comes charging at me as he says it

"No, I punched a locker"

I hand him the pink paper

"This is for you"  
>"Where is your sister?"<p>

He asks while he reads the paper

"Probably missed the bus"

Just as I say that a red mustang pulls up, Amy steps out of the passenger side, I know that car. Drake McCarthy.

I get so mad I punch a bag and then cry in agony. My dad looks at my,

"What's wrong?"  
>"I know that car"<br>"Whose is it"  
>"Drake McCarthy's"<p>

"What?" 


	3. Chapter 3

The Fight Never Ends

Ch.3

Angry Questioning

After my sister explains that Drake giving her a ride was her last option, and that she missed the bus, my dad isn't as mad as he was. He is still pissed though. This rage ignites once again when he sees my report card.

Report cards arrive 2/28/12

Me Amy

Math- 90 English- 90

English- 88 Bio- 92

Lab- 71 Lab- 92 (Thanks McCarthy)

History- 82 Gym- 89

Spanish- 95 Math- 91

Gym- 96 Global- 89

Art- 98 Music- 95

Overall average- 89 Overall average- 91

My father is furious with me. 71 in Lab, he wants an explanation what should I say, "Oh Yeah, it's not my fault I can't think clearly when the Devil is flirting with my sweet misunderstood sister" _**NO! **_Instead I say

"I have trouble concentrating"

"How So?"  
>I was trying to avoid that<p>

"I just do"

I know I'm a bad liar, and my dad knows. My eyes twitch and I get nervous. My dad looks in my eyes.

"There is something else, I can tell"

"There is one reason"

"Which is?"  
>Oh Great here it comes. I look at the floor and say<p>

"You know how Drake is in my class"

"Yeah"  
>"Well he is trying to get close to Amy, he flirts with her everyday and it just makes me so angry! That's why I hurt my hand, I saw him brush his hand by her's and as I did the only thing I could to get rid of my anger."<p>

"I knew you would never act out in school, but no your principal didn't listen"

I was so glad; I finally got that off my chest. My dad said he would talk to Amy and said I shouldn't go to school with my hand being screwed up. Just as I fall asleep that night I hear my dad and sister screaming at each other,

"What are you thinking?"  
>"What do you mean? I not doing anything"<p>

"You and McCarthy"  
>"What?"<br>"Your brother told me he has been flirting with you, you let him and then he drives you home from school!"

That's all I heard until I pass out from exhaustion.


	4. Chapter 4

The Fight Never Ends

Ch.4

WHY ME?

I go back to school after a day of rest. My knuckles are a dark shade of purple. When I go to lab I hope Amy ignores Drake. She is sitting with him and they are talking. I listen in,

"You really want me to come?"(my sister)

"Yeah it will be fun, there might be a few fights on the beach, but what else is new"

"See you at 7, I'll pick you up"

He gets up and walks over to Nick and they start to talk. I go over to her and ask her

"What's going on?"

"What?"

"You're going to McCarthy's party?"  
>"Yeah, he's picking me up at 7."<p>

"Wait till dad finds out, you'll be dead"

"Please don't tell him"

"Why not?"

"If you don't, I'll have Drake bring you too"

"Fine, but I'm only going to protect you, they have fights on the beach all the time. It can get pretty nasty"

"Yeah Ive heard about the fights"  
>The bell rings just when our teacher walks in. I go sit with Nick and Drake takes a seat next to Amy. All I have to say to myself is 'I think I just walked right into a trap' and 'I'm going to a McCarthy party' also I have to think what to say to my dad. What should I do? Why me?<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

The Fight Never Ends

Ch.5

Party time

When we get home there is 5 hours till we get picked up. Amy told Drake I was coming; he was surprised but ok with it. I plan on wearing a plain black v-neck with jeans. My sister comes out of her room at 5; she is wearing a black skirt that goes to her mid thigh and a white blouse. I'm just glad nothing is showing on her, she tells me she plans on wearing her hair up in a ponytail and then she notices I'm looking at the skirt and says

"It's ok I'm wearing compression shorts under this."

"Ok good. What do you think about this?"

I show her what I plan on wearing.

"It's ok; I'm just hoping there are no fights. Don't get into anything!"

"I'll try my best"

I give her a smile. It's 7, and time to party. I grab some extra things and put them into a bag. I'm bringing

Fighting gloves

Shorts

Tape

Water

And a mouth guard

Ok I think I'm ready if I get into a fight.

We get to the party; it is filled with crazy high schoolers. I get out of the car and a few things go into my head

I can't believe I was in McCarthy's car

This party is crazy

I hope I don't get into a fight

Drake gets out of the car and opens my sister's door. As we walk towards the house it's like a whole new world. Drake leads us over towards the beach and explains things to us.

"This is where most of the fights happen, Boy VS. Boy or Girl VS. Girl anyone who wants to fight can fight."

There is a guys fight going on, both guys are sweating and a bit bloody. One with black hair has a bloody nose and a nasty bruise forming on his left cheek. The other fighter is Sam, one of Ryan's many students. He has a bruise on his cheek and arm. He is winning and he definitely knows. With one more kick to the ribs the guy is down and Sam has won. The next fight is a girl with blonde hair and brown tips she steps out of the crowd; she is looking for an opponent

"Come on is any girl brave enough"

Drake turns and looks at Amy. I notice in a heart beat what he is thinking

"No way!"  
>"She could beat Carla"<p>

Carla was one of Ryan's students until she left when she grew angry with him.

"She has been looking for a fight for a while"

"Well I'm not letting my sister fight; we don't even have gloves or anything"

"Oh yeah, then what's in the bag"

"Nothing but water bottles

He jumps for the bag and gets it he opens it and smiles with joy

"Oh your not ready to fight, then what's all this"

He pulls out my gloves, shorts and tape

"You were planning on fighting"

"No I wasn't"

"Really?"  
>He steps towards me<p>

"Why won't you let your sister fight?"

"I don't want her to"

Amy looks at us as we argue and suddenly snaps at us

"Guys! I kinda want to fight. If nobody challenges her I will."

She grabs my gloves and charges up to the house. She comes back later wearing her black compression shorts and a red sports bra. She puts on the gloves and mouth guard. The gloves are black with red knuckles and they say 'Never Back Down' on them. She walks past us and says

"I challenge you Carla"

She turns and smiles with a laugh she says

"You, Little Miss Perfect"

Amy walks into the circle and puts in the mouth piece and mumbles

"I'm ready when you are"

At that second Carla charges at her and the fight begins. Me and Drake watch unable to do anything until it ends with a tap out or knock out. Just then Amy gets stuck in a head lock. I shout what our gym trainers always say

"Control the outcome, remember it's on you! I t always has been!"

At that moment Amy gets out of it and jums onto Carla's back she knocks her to the ground and now Carla is in a head lock. It's over, Carla taps out and the crowd cheers. I run out to my sister

"You won!"  
>She hugs me and says<p>

"I can't believe it"  
>"Me neither"<br>Drake runs over and tells my sister she is a great fighter but that when we hear a voice behind us,

"I can't believe this!"  
>We all turn and see Ryan with my dad at his side<p>

"What were you thinking?"  
>He drags us home and for the entire car ride he gives us a lecture. He tells us how dangerous fighting at parties can be. But I zone out and stare out the window.<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

The Fight Never Ends

Ch.6

The past comes out

The next day my sister has a bruise on her left cheek and a cut on her lower lip. Only if I didn't listen to Drake he will never trick me again. My dad comes downstairs and Saturday classes start in the gym. I practice my kicks, and at this point there is no sign of my sister in the gym.

It is weird to wear my gloves; these helped my sister win her first fight. I kind of wish I could get the text for the beatdown it should be next weekend. I take a short break after kicking the bag for an hour. My cell phone rings its Amy,

"Hey Ams"  
>"Hey do you know when the beatdown is"<br>"No idea"

"Oh Ok"

"Why?"  
>She sniffles a bit she is crying<p>

"What's wrong"  
>"Drake said his father was pretty pissed about us being at the party last night"<p>

"And?"  
>"Drake can't talk to me anymore, he said he didn't care about me anymore"<br>"I'm so sorry, he will regret upsetting you later on"

_He is going to pay_

Now that I'm filled with rage I punch the bag and it echoes causing most of the people there to look at me consentingly.

On Monday at school I hoped everything would be normal. Well that couldn't happen my dream was crushed. I see Drake sitting talking about the party.

"Yeah, so my dad called Jake, Amy and Creg's dad. He was so mad at them my father on the other hand was happy. I don't have to worry about Tyler at the beatdown now."

"You think just because of that party I won't go to the beatdown!"

He turns around and looks at me smiling

"Fine then, I'll see you at the beatdown. Just incase if you didn't know it's at Club Zero at 12am this Saturday night into Sunday."

"Fine, see you there"  
>I walk away so pissed off I go into the gym and scream as loud as possible, my gym coach comes in and tells me to go to class.<p>

When I get home I wonder if I should tell my dad.

_No Way he won't let me out of his sight and wouldn't let me go if I told him._

I will have to sneak out. My phone starts to go off it's a text from Jack, the address of Club Zero and the time of the beatdown. Maybe he could bring me. That night at dinner I decide not to say a word so I don't spill. I eat quickly and go to leave that's when my dad speaks up

"Your principal called"

"Why?"  
>"He said you skipped lab class a few days ago"<p>

"Oh yeah"

"Why did you skip?"  
>"You know why!"<br>"Ok then, why have you been training so much for the past week?"  
>"I just want to. Is that a problem?"<p>

"Ok I just wanted to know. But you can't train until you get your lab grade up into the 80's"  
>"But dad!"<p>

"NO! Get your grades up, your teacher told me you can go Saturday and Sunday to work on everything."  
>"But I'm busy"<p>

"Doing what?"  
>I start to get nervous and my dad notices<p>

"Oh and on a completely different topic, when is the beatdown?"  
>"This Saturday at Club Zero"<p>

I cover my mouth

_How can he make me do that?_

My dad smiles he got what he wanted

"Only people who are planning on fighting learn now."

He gets up and starts to walk towards me

"Are you?"  
>"Of course not"<br>My eyes twitch

"You're lying"  
>"Dad please just this once let me fight"<p>

"No it's dangerous"

"Do you want to know what I found out? You once fought Ryan at the beatdown and you beat him"  
>My sister looks up surprised that our overly protective dad once fought in the beatdown. My dad becomes embarrassed and runs out of the room<p>

"If dad could fight I can, I'm going with Jack and that's final"

My sister nods

"First check on dad. I don't think he wanted us to know about the fight."


	7. Chapter 7

The Fight Never Ends

Ch.7

Decision time

After an hour I got the courage to look for my dad. I find him in the office; he was looking at the beatdown website watching old fights. I walk in and say

"Didn't think I'd find out about you and Ryan?"

He looks up from his computer.

"I was hoping I could hide it from you. Who told you?"

"I heard it in school. It was in the hall some kids were talking, they said 'Yeah maybe there will be a final between McCarthy and Tyler again' I asked what they meant"

"That's how you found out?"

"Yeah, but why wont you let me fight?"

"Its dangerous and I don't want you to get hurt."

"But dad you let me train. That's dangerous too"

"Yes but…"

"Exactly! I want to end the constant harassment Drake has caused me. Ever since we met he has had it out too make my life a living hell"

My dad sighed; he knows how badly I want to fight.

"It doesn't matter if I win or lose, it makes no difference, it ends tonight this is my fight; everyone's got one" (Jake's quote from the movie, my favorite line)

"Fine, but go with Jake and Chris they are some of our best fighters besides you and your sister"

"Oh, speaking of Amy can she come?"

"Only if she stays with Eric he isn't planning on fighting"

Eric is sort of our cousin, he isn't related to us but he is like family. I hear my sister yell "Yes" and my dad chuckles, he heard it too. I start to walk away when my dad says

"Wait, take these"

He throws a pair of black gloves to me

"Those helped me win my fights maybe they will help you."

We all got in 2 cars. Me, Chris and Jack in one and Eric and Amy in the other. It is 11:30pm by the time we get to the club; a half stands between me and my opponent named Mark Jones.


End file.
